


The Games We Play

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Smut, Threesome Foreplay, WCPairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth was one lucky woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> For WCPairings Round 4 exchange. These are more or less based on one of the prompts that were listed in the sign-up form and while it's not necessarily a post-series scenario, it might be seen as one... or basically just a glimpse at all the fun they are having at any given time, lol :D

 

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/dzm5z7ckjv2jakt/gamesweplay3.png?dl=0)

Click on the links to view individual images:  
[DANCE LESSON](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/xbrw30clc8hnacn/gamesweplay.png?dl=0)  | [WORSHIP](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/g7yraugh06ylmp4/gamesweplay2.png?dl=0)


End file.
